Something Unexpected
by SWBloodwolf
Summary: A wonderful dream I had that I thought I should share. Anakin and Ahsoka discover something unexpected on a mission, a lovely surprise. One shot.


**Star Wars The Clone Wars**

**Something Unexpected**

**The fic of the dream where I was Anakin, then Ahsoka, then Anakin, before I saw Padawan Lost which it all fits in before hand so...freaky!**

**Anyway, just a one-shot, hope you enjoy!**

**SWB**

Anakin Skywalker and his sixteen year old Padawan continued their trek across the vast plain. Heads bent against the wind, the two weary Jedi walked in silence parallel to the setting sun. Had they not been on an imperative mission in a universal scaled war, the two might have stopped to watch the descent of the beautiful orange, red and purple show the sun gave, giving their farewells for another day and anticipating its return in the morning. Instead both gave glances from time to time, estimating how long they had till nightfall; the sun, at the moment was a reminder to find shelter before the cold crept upon them and the monsters emerged from hiding.

Ahsoka turned her gaze ahead to her Master; it had been three years since she had been assigned as his Padawan, and even though they had been the toughest, emotionally crazy and by far the most frustrating years ever in her life, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Her Masters' usually long strides were becoming shorter and heavier, she was feeling pretty exhausted herself but probably not as much as Anakin who insisted on carrying the back-pack full of equipment. Ahsoka also frowned at the fact that her Master had left the med-ward too early, according to Anakin, the scouting mission she was sent on was too dangerous for her alone and so he had insisted on coming. Quite frustrated at his decision, she was quite prepared to let him suffer for a bit for not having faith in her, none the less, she let him keep the pace and was happy to follow behind. Ahsoka hoped they would find shelter soon though as her Masters pace slowed a bit more. Looking to the horizon she gave a small sigh of relief as she saw the empty plain finally come to an end at the start of what appeared to be a forest and a small settlement on the outskirts. Now she had time to watch the last of the setting sun.

Ahsoka came to walk beside her Master as they pushed through the last leg of the hike. Something about the village was not right, and it wasn't till they were two hundred metres away that she realised it was a ruin; a fire had looked like it had ravaged the town but had been put out before it reached the forest. Ahsoka turned her head to see her Master going through the same thoughts, looking down he gave a small shrug as if to say; "_better than nothing_" but continued to frown at the thought of another rough night.

They stopped in what could be described as the town square, a burnt town square, dead tree's swayed tiredly in the cool wind, ash and soot covered the ground and rose in a puff with every footfall. They walked through the few jumbled houses, staying clear of the ones which were close to the verge of collapse. A few recognisable items lay discarded around the houses, a bucket rolled in the current of air as a window banged in an odd beat now and then behind them. Ahsoka shuddered at the feelings of death that seemed to roll off the place; Anakin appeared as if he was going to say something then stopped. Walking over to what appeared as one of the more stable houses, he stiffly removed the backpack and activated his lightsaber, holding it up and against the dark that had suddenly and silently descended on everything. Both scanned the hovel and the surrounding area for dangers through the Force, but found not a single life form but each other. With the light from all three lightsabers, they made their way carefully to the middle of the dwelling, a cold breezed wafted through a large hole in the roof, both looked up to see the dark clouds rolling past quickly. Anakin shivered at the cold and pulled out his Jedi robe from the bag on the floor. Ahsoka muttered something about wood for a fire and left to quickly cut some, though quiet an ironic thing to do in such a place, she didn't want her Master complaining and moaning in his sleep all night which he usually subconsciously did when he was cold. Returning shortly they soon had a fire going, giving off strange shadows to the surrounding room but warming Anakin considerably who was kneeling as close to the flames as he dared. The wind howled and whistled outside and Ahsoka couldn't help but think what a horrible place they had come to and instead thought of the warmth and beauty of the planet Naboo in the summer. The Padawan looked up as her Master gave a painful groan as he sprawled out next to the fire, stretching out his stiff muscles and accidently twigging his newly healed wound.

"You didn't have to come you know", Ahsoka said with a raised eyebrow at his obvious discomfort.

Her Master was the toughest person she new but mainly because he didn't usual complain. Though she secretly thought he had every right too after being sliced open by a crazy knife-wielding witch of some sort.

"I know", he replied shifting his position a bit more. "But I'm here now so deal with it", he gave a sly smile then closed his eyes.

"What, deal with your whingeing?" The Padawan said starting to get a little angry.

"Yep"

"I...you...urgh!" That totally defied the point she groaned slumping against the wall and crossing her arms.

"Relax Snips, I'm just teasing ya'" He said rolling onto his back with his hands behind his head for a rest. "Besides, this would have sucked by yourself".

Ahsoka nodded, thinking the same thing. With no further comments from Anakin, the tired Ahsoka shuffled closer to the fire and curled up in her own Jedi Robe.

Listening to the haunting wind started to bring back memories of battles; the whistle of bombs as the dropped on each other's enemies, the constant sound of blaster fire, the scream of clones dying left and right around her, Anakin screaming orders, the...Ahsoka shook her head as if to take away the images playing through her mind. She calmed herself and focused on the steady rhythm of her Masters' deep breathing. Her mind soon began to wonder in the presence of sleep, as she lost awareness from the world around her.

Ahsoka woke to the soft twittering sounds of birds and the drone of a million cicadas and looked up through the hole in the roof to see the sun shining high and strong. Frowning Ahsoka sat up and stretched her stiff back, her and her Master should have left hours ago, Ahsoka then realised she was alone, the back-pack remained though. Grabbing the bag Ahsoka left the shelter, walking down the front steps she spotted her Master strolling in from the forest. Walking to meet him, Ahsoka became increasingly hot as felt the relentless sun beat down upon them, and to think the day and night before had them almost frozen. Both Jedi were sweating when they finally closed the distance between them, Ahsoka gave Anakin a questioning look and was about to speak when the Jedi raised his hand.

"The mission has been called off".

"What? When?" Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was hearing; they had come all this way for nothing.

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm sorry Ahsoka and it's nothing you've done. Obi-Wan contacted me last night, apparently we've already won control over the planet and we're being shipped out today, the Jedi council has requested our presence on Felucia. With no need for an early rise, I turned off your alarm and let you sleep".

Ahsoka nodded her head, she wasn't sure if she was relieved or annoyed.

"We're being picked up at the end of the day...by Master Plo", Anakin finished with a smile.

Ahsoka's face lit up, Master Plo and Ahsoka shared a very special bond, and she couldn't wait to see him again. "What are we going to do for the rest of the day then?" The Padawan realised they had free time on their hands and on a beautiful day like this, she couldn't think of anything better.

Anakin gave a mischievous smile, "Follow me". He then turned and raced off into the forest with Ahsoka running to catch up.

They Jedi soon stopped at the edge of a small clearing, Ahsoka couldn't help but gasp; it was beautiful. Hundreds of colourful flowers swayed in the warm breeze, patches of long green grass dividing different species of flowers and blossoms. The sun shone down on everything, sparkling and dancing on a small rivers surface. Ahsoka stepped forward, wanting so desperately to be a part of it all. Insects buzzed and flittered around her feet while the birds flew from place to place, twittering and chattering excitedly. The gurgling of the creek attracted her to the water; it looked so cool and inviting. The sun shone so brightly and the breeze was warm and comforting. There seemed to be something on the air, like something was coming something exciting. Another sound caught her attention; gushing water could be heard upstream.

Ahsoka turned to look at her smiling Master, "How did you know this was here?" She couldn't believe such a place like this existed, it all felt like a dream.

"I went for a bit of an explore while you were asleep, and just so happened to come across this place. I knew you'd like it".

"Who wouldn't like it?" Ahsoka laughed happily. "It's just like paradise". Spinning slowly, she spotted the waterfall behind a group of trees and bounded towards it but stopped at the edge of the swirling pool at the bottom. The waterfall was small but wide and gushed down of a jumbled wall of rocks. The pool at the bottom was deep and clear but with a slight blue tinge. Starring down into the water, the Padawan spotted schools of fish, it all looked so appealing and lovely. It all looked so right and peaceful, well, that was until a half-naked Anakin blur lunched in right beside her. Anakin tucked his knees up and did the biggest bomb he could. Ahsoka got a good soaking but couldn't help but laugh at her Masters' antics; she hadn't seen this side of Anakin for a long time and was glad it was still there. He emerged with a shake of his hair, "Come'on in! The water's perfect!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes but removed her boats, belt and lightsaber non-the less, tossing them in the shade off the nearby trees were her Masters' Jedi attire laid in a crumpled pile. How had he done that so quickly?

Ahsoka followed her Masters example and did the biggest bomb she could right next to him. She surfaced, smiling innocently at him and moved her arms and legs back and forth to keep afloat.

Anakin smirked, "That's my girl", he said proudly. "No fancy diving for us".

Ahsoka laughed as he ducked dived straight down and didn't emerge till a minute later a few metres away.

"It's perfectly clear down there!" Anakin yelled to her over the distance. "You can see pretty much everything". He dived down again and this time Ahsoka joined him. And he was right, even though he was on the other side, she could see him clearly; smiling like an idiot underwater. She swam right to the rock covered bottom and slowly swam along, watching the rays of sun streaming though the water at angles in front and around her. They Jedi meet in the middle and surfaced together, both taking a breath of air.

"Wow", the Padawan simply stated.

Anakin was looking down around him, "Fish!" He exclaimed and dived down after them.

Ahsoka went under and watched amused as her Master chased after the fish, a few scars on his body, flashing silver in the sun's rays like the fishes scales. He was swimming not far behind them, reaching out his hands and catching a fish loosely, then letting it slip free. He eventually left them alone and swam to the surface. Ahsoka swam over; they were now in front of the foamy waterfall. Anakin turned to face her with a smile, before she could say anything he dived through the rushing curtain of water. A mechanical hand appeared from the other side and beaconed for her to come in. Taking a deep breath, she dived in and felt a hand grabbing her arm and pulling her safely through. A smiling wet Anakin hurled her up onto the rock he was sitting on.

"Hello", he said as she sat pressed against him. "Check out these rocks, the glow blue".

Ahsoka looked around the small cave; there was indeed an iridescent blow light emanating from the rocks. "This must be why the lagoon appears blue", she said.

Anakin nodded and then stood up as best as he could in the small space and dived back through to the other side, only disturbing the flow of water for a few seconds. Ahsoka sat behind the waterfall a bit longer and marvelled once again at the extraordinary place her Master had found. Coming back out, Ahsoka looked around to see her Master up on some rocks beside the falls; reaching for a dangling rope. He gave up and used the Force to bring it to him. "The locals must have put this here", he yelled to her over the rushing sound of the waterfall. Ahsoka realised that other people had all ready been here and couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

Anakin tugged on the rope hard, testing it to see if it would support his weight, satisfied he tightened his grip then swang out over the water. He let go with a whoop and was heading straight for Ahsoka, she tapped into the Force and sent him flying over her. Landing with a loud smack on his back he reappeared soon after moaning.

"Bet that hurt Master", Ahsoka yelled laughing.

"OW! I belly-whacked on my back".

"Serves you right for trying to kill me", Ahsoka said, managing to cross her arms and keep afloat.

Anakin glared and splashed her with water, "Go on, you're turn then".

Ahsoka splashed him back then swam over to the rocks, leaping up to the top with help from the Force and also pulled the rope towards her, took a few steps back and then swan out. Letting go with a cry she intended to bomb in, Anakin had different plans, he lifted his hand and sent her flying further then possible using the Force into the middle of the pool with a huge splash. She emerged from the water to find Anakin laughing his head off, repeating something like; "Ha! Your face! Priceless!"

Rolling her eyes Ahsoka headed for the shore, got out and laid down in the soft green grass, closing her eyes and soaking in the warm sun. Anakin soon joined her still chuckling and laid down next to her; putting a hand behind his head and the other on his stomach. They laid in silence, side by side, enjoying the warming sun and breeze. Ahsoka opened her eyes briefly as a bug buzzed low in front of her face then flew off. Form the corner of her eye; she spotted the long, red puckered scar that ran down her Masters left side, she let out a shocked gasp.

Anakin who had been listening to the running water and signing birds, turned his head to give her a quizzical look, "What?"

She pointed to his side, "Have you seen your wound?"

He rolled over a bit to get a better view and looked down, gingerly touching it. "Great", he exclaimed, another scar to add to the collection".

Ahsoka frowned but didn't say anything.

"It's worth it though", Anakin continued. "They pain is worth the lives and homes I saved getting it, all of them are. Who knows how many other places there are like this in the universe, worth protecting and saving. The Separatists' would and have destroyed beautiful places like this one. It just gives you more strength to keep on fighting".

Ahsoka gave a murmur of agreement and lay back down to shift through it all in her head.

For the rest of the day the dozed, talked, laughed, rolled about, ran around and swam whenever they got too hot again. Master Plo-Koon contacted them sometime later, stating they were almost at the pickup point. Disappointed at reality and life's consistence at being unfair, they went for one last swim, laid down in the remainder of sun to get dry, then slowly got dressed.

Anakin hoisted the now unnecessarily heavy back-pack over his shoulders and took one last glance at their secret paradise. "Time to go Snips", he said not hiding the disappointment from his voice. They walked to the edge of the clearing side by side; Ahsoka stopped in the fringe of the trees and looked longingly back. Anakin put a hand on her shoulder, "Will come back you know".

Ahsoka looked up at him surprised.

"We will', he repeated with a knowing smile. "Just you and I, now take one last glance and then don't look back".

Ahsoka let out a heavy sigh, gazed one last time at their secret paradise, then turned and walked away, back to reality, back to the war. When those tough times came, which they would, when those times a friend falls, or a battle is lost, and those hours you just feel like crying till there's nothing left; Ahsoka would remember this place, and anticipate returning, for no matter what happened, she would make sure they would.

And they did.

**Reviews would be nice to see if you liked!**

**SWB**


End file.
